


Troubling Noises

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: In hindsight, watching that horror film before bed probably hadn’t been Oki’s best idea.





	Troubling Noises

In hindsight, watching that horror film before bed probably hadn’t been Oki’s best idea. Every noise outside had her convinced that a serial killer was coming to decapitate her. But when she heard what sounded like a scream of agony, she’d finally had enough of being afraid. She grabbed her sword and ran outside. Her pyjamas didn’t provide any protection from the elements, but that didn’t bother her as she crept down to her vegetable fields. As she got closer, she raised her sword to attack…

A crow.

“Shoo!” Oki sighed, lowering her sword. It was all in her head.


End file.
